dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ZackAttackX/Ask Zack!
So, while I'm taking a little break from Volume 5 and gathering matchups for a potential Volume 6, how about a Q&A? Ask me anything you want and I'll try and answer as best I can! Answered Questions (Short Answers) *Waifu: Azusa Nakano - K-On! *Favourite character ever: Dust (Dust: An Elysian Tail) *Favourite fanon DBX: Mewtwo vs Shadow (Peep4Life) *Sonic or Mario kid: Bit of both *Marvel or DC: Marvel *Did I eat Peep's cookies: Certainly not! *wipes crumbs off mouth* *Favourite RWBY character: Lie Ren *Favourite anime: K-On! or Angel Beats! *Dust's Death Battle opponent: Kisuke (Muramasa) *Premier League winners: Liverpool *FA Cup winners: Manchester United *Carabao Cup winners: Chelsea *Champions League winners: Real Madrid *Most wanted Smash Bros. DLC: Dust, Shadow and/or Sora *Favourite Senran Kagura character: Homura *Favourite ice cream flavour: Vanilla or Raspberry Ripple *Favourite sports: Football (soccer) and badminton *How Grim, Billy and Mandy should kill Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda: Beatdown! *Bowser Jr.'s Death Battle opponent: Tron Bonne *Favourite Cartoon Network show: Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Worst Nintendo franchise: I guess Pikmin *Favourite DBX/OMM tournament: Mob Rule Tournament (MP999) *Can I leave my damn closet: Only on my terms! *Favourite Doctor Who character: The Master *Smash Bros. main: Mii Gunner *Star Wars - Prequels or Disney: Prequels *Favourite non-Dust character: Shadow the Hedgehog *Least favourite Nickelodeon show: Spongebob *Favourite Nickelodeon show: Avatar *Do I know da wae: People are still asking this? *Best way for Flandre Scarlet to kill Jevil: Countering what would've been a fatal blow and striking back by splitting her foe in two. *Favourite ongoing DBX tournament: Silent Night tournament (John1Thousand) *Do I hate Fortnite: No *Favourite video game song: Uncontrollable - Xenoblade Chronicles X *Franchises I want to get into: A Certain Index Power, Date A Live, Xenoblade Chronicles and Shakugan no Shana (to name a few) *Favourite DBX: Genji vs Raiden *Favourite OMM: Sonic vs The Flash *Favourite Death Battle: Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher *Least favourite DBX: Amy vs Sakura *Least favourite OMM: Mewtwo vs Frieza 2 *Least favourite Death Battle: Mewtwo vs Shadow *Street Fighter or Mortal Kombat: Street Fighter *Favourite of my DBXs: Dust vs Meta Knight *Mario or Luigi: Luigi *Favourite hot drink: Tea *Favourite book: Big Nate Goes For Broke *The King of Fighters or Tekken: The King of Fighers *Second favourite Senran Kagura character: Ryobi *Second favourite RWBY character: Mercury Black *Second favourite Death Battle: Leon Kennedy vs Frank West *Second favourite DBX: Magneto vs Darth Vader *Second favourite OMM: Genos vs Raiden *Favourite Mario character: Luigi *Favourite Dreamworks movie: Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Favourite Dragon Ball character: Tien *Favourite character to appear in Death Battle: Shadow *Least favourite character to appear in Death Battle: Justin Bieber *Favourite death in Death Battle: Goku (Goku vs Superman 2) *RWBY or Akame ga Kill!: Akame ga Kill! *Most wanted VS fight: Mario vs Sora *Favourite non-ScrewAttack based VS show: Versus Series (Antoine Bandele) *Favourite Pokemon: Roserade *Favourite Smash Bros. stage: Final Destination *Least favourite Smash Bros. stage: Norfair *Is the fear of Obama called "baracknophobia": I... guess? *Favourite DC character: Deadshot *Favourite Marvel character: Venom *Favourite video game: Pokemon Platinum *Favourite Street Fighter game: Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition *Twinkies or Oreos: Oreos *Why is Hazel so upset: I never told his tale *Favourite death in DBX: Vader killing Magneto *Second favourite Death Battle combatant: Mewtwo *Second favourite Smash Bros. stage: Pictochat *Second favourite Dragon Ball character: Cell *Favourite Date A Live character: Kotori *Favourite Akame ga Kill! character: Lubbock *Second favourite Street Fighter game: Street Fighter V *Second favourite DC character: Bane *Family Guy or Undertale: Undertale *Joker (DC) or Joker (Persona): Joker (DC) *Are you patriotic: Only when the World Cup and the Euros come around *Favourite Kirby character: Meta Knight *Least favouite Street Fighter character: Adon *Best MK ninja gameplay-wise: Scorpion *Should I stop asking you questions: Nah, ask as many as you want *Opinion on Castlevania: Nothing against it, but it's not a series I think I'd enjoy. Simon and Richter were great additions to Smash *Opinion on Final Fantasy: Same as Castlevania. Cloud is a great addition to Smash *Favourite ship: Royal Unova *Favouite fight scene: Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Anakin Skywalker - Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith *Favourite boss battle: General Gaius - Dust: An Elysian Tail *Favourite Naruto character: Kakashi *Pringles or Doritos: Pringles *Second favourite Kirby character: Magolor *Favourite Italian fooball/soccer club: Atalanta *Favourite Street Fighter character: Cody *Least favourite Smash Bros. character: Villager *If this DBX was to happen, who would you root for: **Little Mac vs Balrog: Little Mac **Shovel Knight vs Shantae: Shantae **Voldemort vs Sidious: Sidious **Peach vs Amy Rose: Amy Rose **King Dedede vs King K. Rool: King K. Rool **Wario vs Scrooge McDuck: Wario **Silver vs Mewtwo: Mewtwo **Ike vs Ganondorf: Ganondorf **Link vs Mario: Link *Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings: Harry Potter *England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, tea, scones, football (soccer), rugby, badminton, Big Ben, London Eye, Oxford, Cambridge or Banjo-Kazooie: Football *Least favourite Pokemon type: Electric *Worst death in a DBX: Akame in Akame vs Killua *Worst death in a Death Battle: Shadow in Mewtwo vs Shadow *Favourite dead meme: Steamed Hams *Were MK11 devs wrong for not including Shaggy: No *Can you do your own version of this: May as well, since everyone's doing it *Would you root for Waluigi or Dan Backslide in a DBX: Waluigi *Least favourite Mario character: Peach *Response to Aquaman vs Namor: Wasn't really surprised by anything *Who are you rooting for in the Mega Man Battle Royale: Classic Mega Man *Favourite animated movie: A Silent Voice (Koe no Katachi) *Fairy Tail or One Piece: Fairy Tail *Do you want me to make you a sprite fight: Up to you, but you don't have to *JT Machinima or TryHardNinja: JT Machinima *Brandon Yates or Therewolf Media: Love both, but going with Therewolf Media *Do I like Super Mario Bros. Z: Haven't seen it *Roserade or The Master: Roserade *Least favourite Doctor: 12th Doctor *Least favourite Master: Missy *Is that cookie mine: Nope *Can you have it: Sure! *Pokemon or Yugioh: Pokemon *Disney or Nintendo: Nintendo *Are opinionated questions allowed: As long as you aren't a jerk about them *Have I seen classic Doctor Who: No *Favourite Pokemon Gym Leader: Maylene *Second favourite Mario character: Daisy *Second favourite Naruto character: Sasuke *Sega or Capcom: Sega *Dr. Wily or Dr. Eggman: Dr. Eggman *Dr. Eggman or Dr. Cortex: Dr. Eggman *Favourite Death Battle song: I Am All Of Mewtwo *Favourite Ghibli movie: Spirited Away *Second favourite Dreamworks movie: Over The Hedge *Second favourite video game song: It Has To Be This Way - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance *Hanzo, Crimson Squad, Gessen or Hebijio: Crimson Squad *Who should _____ fight in a Death Battle: **Emerald Sustrai: Zoroark **Carol Tea: Rottytops **Simon Belmont: Ryu Hayabusa **Luigi: Tails (rematch) **Silver: Mewtwo **Green Lantern: Nova **Magolor: Count Bleck/Dimentio **Seryu Ubiquitous: Adam Taurus **Broly: Asura **Frieza: General Zod **Nora Valkyrie: Mako Mankanshoku **Gray Fullbuster: Sub-Zero **Vile: Wolf O'Donnell/Jango Fett/Boba Fett *Favourite pre-death quote in Death Battle: "The strong shall hunt the weak. That is the law of nature. And my rule is law." ~Black Panther *Do I like Josh's DBXs: Yeah! *Favourite DBZA quote: "Dragon Ball. Hand now please." ~Vegeta *Favourite Wiz and Boomstick moment: Boomstick's "cutie mark" in Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie *Favourite BPL team: Everton (but Wolves are a real close second) Category:Blog posts